


Titanium hearts

by pointyanimeshades



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointyanimeshades/pseuds/pointyanimeshades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2409 in the city of Derse. Robots do tasks for various humans and the city itself. As the technology has evolved, people have come to be almost co-dependant on these robots.<br/>Your name is Dirk Strider. You are considerd one of the most prestiged minds in the field of robotics. While making a robot you named Jake English for your friend Roxy, you goofed. Due to Crocker corp regulations, robots aren't aloud to have feelings or a personality Otherwise, they could possibly be used to conspire against Crocker corp. However, when making Jake, that's what you accidently did.</p><p>While most people think Roxy is the drunk girl who can barley hold a job, at night, she is the head of the rebellion against Crocker corp. Determined to do anything to bring them down, she isn't afraid to get up close and personal.Well, maybe exept kill her best friend who happens to be the princess.</p><p>Jane is the princess, who believes the Crocker corp exists to bring the world into a perfect utopia. Living a pampered life, she is unaware of what Crocker corp's true intentions are. One day, she discovers Roxy's secret  identity. Her first instinct is to turn her in. However, Roxy is quite persuasive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanium hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might be some grammer mistakes(ill go though it later and edit it a bit) but I really wanted to post the first chaper so i can give the link to a friend cause she wants to read it

The year is 2409 in the city of Derse. Illuminestent lights dot the steel grey buildings. As the city is rather dim at best, If you look above, you can see railways and maybe a train zipping above you.

Robots flit around the city, doing tasks for various humans and the city itself. Some look almost compleltey human. Others, like a hunk of metal. As the technology has evolved, people have come to be almost co-dependant on these robots.

Your name is Dirk Strider. You are consider d one of the most prestiged minds in the field of robotics. Currently, you are working on a custom built assistant bot for a friend of yours. Made with the highest quality materials, and a special program you made just for her, you put every thought possible into it.Holy shit, your proud of it. All you gotta do now is turn it on and test it,just to make sure it works.

You pull down the collar of its shirt and press the power button located on its neck. Its eyes light up an emerald green. Standing up, it says "Hello chap! My name is Jake English!" You programmed the robot to have an unmistakeable british way of speaking as Roxy once jokingly told you that if she ever had a robot, she wanted a hot britsh guy.

"Ok Jake. Can you move your arms in a circle?"

Jake did as instructed. You continued to read off the protocal of testing instructions. You've done this so many times, you know it by heart. 

"Jake. Walk to the door in a straight line" 

"Jake. What is the definiton of saxicullous?"

"Jake. Can you tell me what hippopotamus is in Spanish?" 

It passes all the tests with flying colors. Perfect to ship off to Roxy. Long as the final question went well, everything was good. 

"Jake. Can you detect any errors in your system?"

"No, in fact it feels marvolus to be alive." 

God dammit.You messed up. Robots weren't supposed to 'feel' anything. If they could, there was always the chance of some sort of rebellion. Therefore it just wasnt allowed by the government. You always thought they were complete and utter bullshit, but the last thing you wand to do is draw suspicions to yourself. Which meant you'd have to take it apart and fix it. 

"Jake. Deactiva-"

Before you could finish your sentence, he grabbed your arm. Voice shaky, he stammered

"P-please! I don't want to die! I want to live. I want to see the world!"

You started to push him off as he shouted

"I've only existed for two minutes, but I want- I'll do anything! Please Dirk! DONT KILL ME!"

By now he was in hysterics, clinging to your shirt. You hugged him tight and whispered 

"Shh, it'll be ok."

He was only a hunk of metal, but he appeared so human. The least you could do is calm him down before you kill him, you mean scrap him.

"It will be ok. It will be ok." 

Jake sniffled, mumbling

"I just want to get to know you. I want to be happy."

You slowly pushed down his turtle neck, as he spoke. Maybe you could do the turn him off manually while he was distracted. Your hand rested on the power. Jake flinched but didn't push you off. Instead, with his tears soaking your shirt sleeve, he begged.

"Please. Just give me a chance. I'll be marvelously good."

You tried to press the button, but God. You just couldn't. You let him go and he clung to your leg

"Thank you Strider! Ill make sure you don't regret your decision!"

If you gave him to Roxy, she'd probably mess up. That could easily cause problems for both of you. Therefore, you'd have to keep him. Contrary to popular belief, even you weren't a psychopath. At the very least, you could give him a chance. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so it'll probally get better as I keep writing. Also, I apperantly cant sadstuck. Next chapter will probally be really fluffy.
> 
> Also, credit to Floridastuck for the title!


End file.
